rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Crumbly Woods
RCT1.png |objective=Guests: 1200; Rating: 600; Date: October 31, Year 3. |theme=Forest / Wonderland (small subsection) |start=40,860 |size=40,860 |price=n/a |game=RollerCoaster Tycoon |preceded=Pacific Pyramids |followed=Paradise Pier |rating = 818|park value = $4,904.90|guests = 646|guest cash range = $70 - $100|staff = 6|cash = $5,000.00|loan/limit = 5,000.00 ($15,000.00)}} Overview A large park with well-designed, but rather old rides. Replace the old rides or add new rides to make the park more popular. Crumbly Woods is effectively the antithesis of Mel's World. It has a good groundwork for an amusement park, being already well developed with rides and theming, but its rides are fairly old. The average age of the rides in the park is about 13 years, making them unreliable and subject to high down-time—or worse, a crash. ) in Crumbly Woods]] Pre-Built Rides: * Crazy Critters (Car Ride) :Excitement Rating: 4.18 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.11 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $0.80 :Age: 13 years old * Crumbly Balloons (Balloon Stall) :Initial Pricing: $0.90 * Crumbly Burgers (Burger Bar) :Initial Pricing: $1.50 * Crumbly Carousel (Merry-Go-Round) :Excitement Rating: 1.57 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $0.40 :Age: 12 years old * Crumbly Chips (Chip Shop) :Initial Pricing: $1.50 * Crumbly Colas (Drinks Stall) :Initial Pricing: $1.20 * Crumbly Ices (Fruity Ices Stall) :Initial Pricing: $0.90 * Crumbly Information (Information Kiosk) :Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Park Maps) / $2.50 (Umbrellas) * Crumbly Mansion (Haunted House) :Excitement Rating: 2.45 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.93 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.10 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $0.30 :Age: 12 years old * Crumbly Toilets 1 (Toilets) :Initial Pricing: Free * Crumbly Toilets 2 (Toilets) :Initial Pricing: Free * Crumbly Wheel (Ferris Wheel) :Excitement Rating: 1.99 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.50 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.55 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $0.50 :Age: 12 years old * Mean Squeak (Wooden Wild Mouse) :Excitement Rating: 6.79 (High) :Intensity Rating: 7.66 (High) :Nausea Rating: 4.25 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $2.00 :Age: 14 years old * Whiplash (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 4.91 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 4.96 (Medium) :Nausea Rating: 2.05 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.20 :Age: 13 years old * Double Trouble / Woodchip Woodchip (Wooden Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 8.21 (Very High) :Intensity Rating: 9.37 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 5.79 (High) :Initial Pricing: $2.50 :Age: 14 years old ::Note: This ride, despite its looks as a dueling coaster, is actually one continuous track. It is designed so that the first section goes to the second station, and the second section goes to the first station - a real-world design known as a Mobius coaster. Scenario Guide You can read the Scenario Guide here. Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Upgrades *Stand-up Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Stand-up Roller Coaster: Vertical Loop *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Wooden Roller Coaster: Water Splash Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Other Notes * This park has every original RCT ride available for research. * The layout of Whiplash is very similar to Arrow's Launched Loop model of roller coaster. A similar replication of an existing Arrow Launched Loop appears in Blackpool Pleasure Beach as Irn Bru Revolution. Category:Scenario Category:Forest Scenario Category:Emerald Group Scenarios Category:Pre-Built Parks Category:Guests at Given Date Objective